User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/A wikian competition
I have been dying to do somrthing like this! Inspiration from Scottie except no dying. Plus I'll add myself. Comment if added I'll add some just cuz I am a badass. First need team names sign up if wanted unless ur up ;) Host: Rob Wild Wolves: Yazzy, Cam, Jo, Scott, Ash, Dorothy, Nick, Tori, Kelly, Katie, Xavier, Syler, Meg, Jake and Delia Eccentric Eagles: Lauren, CeCe, Degrassian, Simon, Natalie, Des, Darryl, Damian, Haylee, Annie, Lizzy, Chris, Carrie Elimination: 1. 'Sarah Part 3: The One That Got Away ''(Nick and Cam are asleep in the same bunk until they wake up screaming waking up everyone else Kelly bumps her head on her bunk) Kelly: Ow! Thanks alot Mexico coulda heard you. Jo: Oooh. They're in the same bed. Nick: I forgot for comfort. Yazzy: Stop blaming me Nick. You're not even into me, you're a womanizer who's selfish and really wants Lauren. (In the Eccentric Eagles cabin Lizzy is crying) Simon: Liz! Liz, sorry you miss Sarah. Lizzy: You don't get it! I liked her like how I'm "supposed" to like guys. 'Lizzy: '''Sarah was the first to help me out through the first challenge. And I hate that we never got the chance to know one another like that. ''(The wikians feel a rumbling movement) Lauren: Hit the deck! Cam: Earthquake!!!!!!!! (They all escape the cabins) Nick: How you doin'? Lauren: Uhhh.......... Yazzy: Lauren no! He just wants one thing! Nick: Oh shut up bitch! Haylee: Don't call her a bitch! You're the bitch Nick! Des: Yeah! My mama says if I called a nice girl a bitch I ought be burried 10 feet under. '''Yazzy: I cannot believe I was ever into Nick. Now he just proves himself a bigger ass than donkeys. Scott: Ignore him. He hasn't been tapped. Natalie: Lauren I think he likes you. Lauren: Really? I wonder if he's legit though. Rob: Morning wikians! Delia: Are you insane?! We thought the island was gonna explode. Darryl: I wouldn't go THAT far. Natalie: Yea but STILL! Chris: Women dramatic. Nick: I hope our challenge is fighting cause I'd totally be up for it. None? (Jake and Delia make out paying no attention) Damian: Get a room! Natalie: Awww so cute! Rob: Well it involves alot. Kelly: Well I am not running ok?! Rob: It IS physical. Lizzy: Ok expalin! Rob: Well let's hope you all got good sleep last night. CeCe: I know Nick and Cam did. (Everyone but Nick and Cam laugh) Lauren: Good one. Nick: Damn it Cece shut up! Dorothy: Oh but its true! Rob: Y'all oughta be stayin' up for a really long time! So enjoy the free time you got now! Cause now y'all get this awesome bitchin' beach party! (Everyone gasps and goes onto the beach) Dorothy: Imma show y'all whatcha twerkin' with. (Dorothy starts dancing) Jo: Go Dorothy! Cece: Yeah go Dor! (Jo and Cam start making out as do Dorothy and Kelly) 'Xavier: '''Best show ever! Natalie: You guys a bit suspicious? Darryl: Why? Natalie: Partying will make us tired and if we're tired nobody wins the stay up thing. Dorothy: Right! ''(Dorothy starts chugging a bunch of energy drinks) Rob: Fun party? Scott: We're done now. Yazzy: Yeah. Rob: Well the challenge starts now. Nick: Ok well! 'Cam: '''As much as I wanted Yaz and Nick to hook up I hate his petty jealousy. Which is why Imma start the very first dude's alliance. ''(Dorothy walks over to the campfire on her hands) Dorothy: Must........ STAY AWAKE! Cam: Nick, Syler, Jake we need to start an alliance! Syler: Wouldn't we need Scott? Cam: Scott's too attatched to Yazzy. Syler: And Jake isn't to Delia? Jake: Sorry! Cam: You guys in? Nick: I know I'd like to be in Lauren's alliance. Cam: NO! She's not on our team! Nick: Damn! (Lauren blows a kiss to Nick and he catches it) Cam: Got it? Nick: Yeah got it. Cam: Jake you n? Jake: Yeah! Totes! (A few hours later) Natalie: The stars are so pretty. Des: That makes 2 of you. (Natalie blushes and smiles) Cam: I think we oughta mention our rules now. Nick: Rules? (Jake falls asleep and Lauren motions to Nick who follows her with a melting expression) Syler: Nick? Jake? (In the woods with Nick and Lauren) Nick: I GOT CONDOMS! Lauren: Shh Cam doesn't know about us. And he can't with you singing like a canary. Nick: Ahhh. (Nick and Lauren start making out and get to sex) Scott: Dorothy you ok? Dorothy: Yes! Everything's all jama lama kit kats! (Dorothy falls asleep along with Jo as the 2 snuggle) Annie: Nat. Where's your bff? Natalie: No idea. Why? (The 2 see Nick and Lauren in the woods asleep) Natalie: Told you her heart isn't stone. Annie: Whatever. Natalie: NO Annie! Stop! (Annie collapses on Natalie as the 2 fall asleep) Lizzy: Simon! Don't go! I need you. Simon: I ain't goin' anywhere babe. Lizzy: Babe? You are so sweet. (The next morning) Yazzy: Take that Cam. Your alliance got knocked the fuck out. Cam: Is that so? Scott: Lemme handle him. Rob: Alright settle down! You are some of the remaining still awake. Haylee: Whoo hoo! (Delia and Yazzy high five) Chris: We're gonna win anyway. Even with one of Cam's members gettin' freaky in the woods. Cam: What?! I'm gonna - - (Cam falls asleep) Xavier: Sucker! (Yazzy and Scottie fall asleep as well) Delia: Screw this. (Delia snuggles with Jake) (Chris falls asleep as well) Xavier: Haylee save yourself! Haylee: No Xav! (Xavier falls asleep) Rob: And Haylee your team wins! Haylee: Yay. (Haylee falls asleep) (Later that evening) Delia: Who do you guys think should leave? Yazzy: Nick! The liar or Cam the bitch or Kelly with her slutty wardrobe. Kelly: Who are you calling a slut? Cam: I partially agree Nick should go for sleeping in the woods both ways. Meg: Both ways? Cam: Screwing Lauren. Scottie: Not that I care or like you or Nick but your precious alliance will crumble. Delia: Still someone's gotta go. Ash: I agree. Put it to the test. (At the ceremony) Rob: And now when I call your names you will be safe tonight. Those who aren't called take the private yatch outta here. Nick: As long as there's a hot tub. Rob: Delia, Yaz, Cam, Scott, Meg, Syler, Jake. Delia: Yes! (Jake and Delia make out) Dorothy: Awkward. Rob: JO, Dorothy, Kelly, and Katie. Nick you are outta here. Where's Xavier. Yazzy: Him and Ash switched. Ash: So? Rob: Ash you're safe. Nick: Fine fuck you all. Especially Cam. Traitor. Yazzy heartbreaker and Scott woman stealer. (Nick flips everyone off as he takes the private yatch) Cam: Ok dramatic. Category:Blog posts